A New Empire- A Star Wars Story
by Lucifer Morgenstern -PoD
Summary: A new Empire is created as well as a new Republic, but before we go futher, we explore the history of the two founders. This is a story when an Imperial and a Rebel meet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Origins pt. 1

Alcan Pier stood at his window, staring at the Imperial Star Destroyer a few miles away. He loved looking at Imperial ships, inspecting every single detail. Every weekend he would go to Ringer Warship Yards on Alderaan, his home. They created the best ships. They were sold to every corner of the galaxy, selling to the Empire and the Rebellion alike. Rumors said that they were led by a Lieutenant Commander by the name of Derrek Malek. His two companies, Riner Warship Yards and Victor Terra Vehicle Yards had factories scattered on many planets and it made him more or less rich. Pier had always wanted to join the ranks of Derrek, maybe even one day to surpass him. He trained everyday with his parents, who didn't necessarily approve of him joining the Empire, but didn't object him either.

He stared endlessly at the Imperial ships, coming and going, disappearing in the sky. He loved wondering what was out there. He had only read about the other planets in holo-books, but had never seen them. He had a model of an Imperial Star Destroyer in his room, and stared at it "24/7" as his parents say. The only time he goes outside is to go to school and visit the shipyards. The endless banging of hammers and the sight of plasma torches sort of seemed to soothe him.

When Pier was 21, he decided to move out and explore the galaxy. He figured that Alderaan might not be a good place to train to be an Imperial. He decided to go to Coruscant, and train in the greatest Imperial facility available. Though the age of 21 was a bit old, the directors of some academies also offered adult training. He said goodbye to his parents, and got aboard the shuttle bus...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Origins pt. 2

Lieutenant Commander Derrek Malek was inside a Ghost Class Battleship, one of his personal creations and by far one of the most powerful. He commanded a fairly small fleet. As he was plotting a course to the home planet of his parents, Mandalore, he looked out at the beautiful surface of Alderaan. Malek was 17 when he founded Ringer Warship Yards after he received funds from the empire when he showed a mysterious Vader his first ship design. A year later, at the age of 18, he finished his training on the Royal Imperial Academy on Coruscant. Not much was happening so he was deployed to a peaceful, nearby planet. But then war broke out. The small rebel cells banded together. Being called back in at the age of 19, 3 days before his birthday, he was shipped out to war in the ship of his own design. By then, he was already a Lieutenant Commander. Now he was 21.

Life hadn't been easy for Malek but these were some of the best years of his life. His passion of designing and building ships was being fulfilled, but with the war raging on he had little time to enjoy himself. Malek ran a smooth finger across the computer terminal he was sitting at. He sighed, getting up and walking out of his office. He passed through a few corridors and walked down to the bridge to talk with the ship's Captain. Malek knew that his rank was relatively low and he was only promoted to the rank he was at because of his revolutionary ship designs, but something inside him urged for more than just a Lieutenant Commander. Part of this feeling had come from conversations with his boss, the Captain of the ship _he_ had designed. Malek wouldn't have minded a thing if he was the one to Captain _his_ ship, but alas, the high circle of Admirals had been very clear to him that he was only being ranked up to a Lieutenant Commander for his work, and he had to work harder to be able to Captain his creations.

This was utterly ridiculous to Malek, however he was a meek presence in the wake of the highest commanding Admirals the Empire had. In addition, he was a relatively mild-mannered person and didn't want to cause too much of a rousing. He was happy where his current rank was, as long as he had the opportunity to rank up. However, this didn't solve the problem regarding the presence of his ill-tempered, inconsiderate, and incompetent Captain. A brief conversation between Lt. Commander Malek and his boss, Cpt. Thaneo Endeel, would reveal that the latter of the two names mentioned was an insufferable fool. How Endeel had ever been promoted to Captain was beyond Malek's understanding, however the Lieutenant Commander had a lasting presumption that some form of corruption had been involved in the process, whether it be nepotism or some other unfavorable practice. Regardless of how the Captain had come to his rank, he was very hard to serve under. The reason behind this claim can be seen through the meetings Malek had with the Captain, including the one he was about to have.

Darrek sighed behind his helmet and nodded at the saluting soldier in charge of keeping others out of the meeting room. The door slid open with a smooth and tiny fizzz. "Malek, goddamn idiot! The meeting started a minute ago! What in the name of our beloved Emperor were you?" These were the first words Malek has the displeasure of hearing as he entered the room, and it doesn't take a detective of a reader to figure out who said them.

Malek curled up his hands, wanting to shout. He stopped himself, unclenched his fists, breathed deeply for a second and said, "Sorry, sir. Won't happen again."

Captain Thaneo Endeel smirked under his helmet, before taking it off. "Alright then. Sit down so we can begin, _Lieutenant Commander_."

Malek sat, narrowed his eyes and then took off his own helmet. The malice and taunt hidden not so subtly in the words Lieutenant Commander was clear to everyone in the room. "Alright. Malek, have you calculated the location for the laser to strike?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. As you know, the Emperor and Lord Vader will be arriving on the Death Star. We are to dock at the battle station and witness their arrival. You will tell Vader of the surface coordinates you calculated. We will stay to protect the battlestation if any rebel fleet arrives. There is a shuttle bus leaving the planet's surface, do not fire upon it unless it has seen the Battlestation. Am I understood?"

Malek and a few other high ranking members of the fleet nodded. The holograms faded out, leaving only Malek and Endeel. After a few moments of silence, Endeel jumped up and said, "Come on! Don't just sit there! Get to the bridge!"

To Malek, it seemed that he was the one that ran everything in this ship and fleet. The Captain rarely did anything than criticize and yell and Malek. "Yes, sir…" Malek bitterly replied. After walking to the bridge, and sitting down in the command chair, he received notice that the Death Star was coming into the system. As he sat down to watch the station, a low ranking officer manning the radar station reported the shuttle just exited the atmosphere. The station seemed to do nothing, but Malek sensed tension in the air.

"Sir, we are given orders to jump immediately!"

"Now? Nothing happened!"

"I don't know why sir. We just have to."

"Alright. Jump."

The ships turned direction, but Malek still got a good view of a sparkling green light.

A few minutes before…

"You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!" Tarkin waves menacingly toward Leia. "I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?!"

A stubborn Leia overhears an intercom voice announcing the approach to Alderaan. Defeated, Leia muttered softly, "Dantooine." Leia lowers her head. " They're on Dantooine." **  
**"There. You see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable." Tarkin turns to Motti. Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready."

A shocked Leia shouts in shock, "What?"  
Tarkin turns to Leia and tell her in a taunting way close to chiding. "You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough."

"No!" **  
**The breathing pauses as Vader utters the words that would seal the fate of the millions on the planet below. "Commence primary ignition."

NOW…

The beams connected just as the hyperdrive initiated the jump phase. And though the star's haze, he saw the planet, and entire planet become a sea of rocks. That was the end of Alderaan. The end of billions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Birth of a Rebel

The shuttle bus leaves the station, almost leaving Pier behind. He sat at a window seat, making sure to have a clear view on Alderaan. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a pretty good sized Imperial fleet in formation, waiting for something. He moved around, trying to get a good view. A fleet above the planet of Alderaan meant action and Pier welcomed action. From the shadows, a grayish spherical shape caught the light and entered visible view. Pier caught his breath. The craftsmanship of the battle station was beautiful. It was definitely Imperial technology. No rebel would have been able to create such a thing. It was giant. He wondered what the giant, circular indentation in the center of the craft was. Maybe it was a giant docking hub. Maybe it was a massive turbolaser. Whatever it was, Pier knew it was for the good of the galaxy.  
He stayed sitting, waiting for the battlestations next move, when he saw another distant fleet turn. Curious at what they were about to do, he neglected to see the green light until they connected to glow even brighter. He eyed at the beam with fear and excitement at the same time before realizing with a shock that the station was pointed directly at Alderaan. Alderaan, his home planet, his life and all the people and he wondered, wondered what that beam was going to do. He dreaded the answer he knew to be true and he hoped that he was wrong, that the Empire wasn't attacking Alderaan and its peaceful people. The people he knew and talked with all his life. No, that wasn't possible. ** **EVERYTHING**** he has ever known about the Empire showed that they were good people. That the rebels were ultimately evil in the end. So, what was that laser doing? And time seemed to slow to a crawl as the green light of death slowly inched towards the planet and Pier's heart beated even faster as it entered the atmosphere. Time resumed and the next thing he was looking at were the remains of Alderaan. He stared at what used to be the core, now just molten magma and the cooling rock. The coldness of the void instantly froze that and the last of the red was never to be seen again.

A tear ran down his face, unnoticed, the light from the last bit of magma shimmering on his face. A slow, burning rage was rising beneath the initial shock and he realized after the bus jumped that he never hated anything else than that horrid monstrosity known as the Death Star. Of course, he didn't know what it was called, just that he knew he would destroy it.

The entire ship was silent, the other passengers from Alderaan still. Anger, fear or sadness all mixed within them. The internal turmoil they felt unlike anything they felt before. Their home. An entire planet. Gone. Just… Gone! None of them could wrap their heads around that. How could one thing destroy an entire planet? How, and why? How could you end over 5 billion lives in mere seconds without remorse? Obviously the entire Empire wasn't cold hearted as Vader was so there must be people in the station in shock as well. But there were the people who enjoyed it. Pier knew that there were people who enjoyed it. The explosion was just another lightshow to them.

He couldn't stop staring, for it was strangely beautiful, yet terrifying at the same time. If people wouldn't have died, it might've been enjoyable to watch. But no, 5 billion lives lost is not a sign of happiness. The giant battlestation jumped away, followed by the massive fleet.


End file.
